pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chatot
Chatot (Japanese: ペラップ Perap) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in the Generation IV. Biology Physiology Chatot is Parrot-like Pokémon that has a head similar to an eighth note as well as a tail like a metronome. It mimics human speech due to its tongue being just like a human's. It is brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow "bib" and a green stomach. Chatot also possess a white collar similar to a ruff. Its body is covered with many multicolored feathers giving it a resemblance to a black masked lovebird. Special abilities Chatot have the Keen Eye and Tangled Feet abilities. Keen Eye allows Chatot's accuracy to never be lowered. Tangled Feet allows Chatot's Speed to increase if it is confused. Additionally, Chatot are unique in being able to learn, or at least mimic, human speech. According to the Pokédex, when a number of Chatot gather together, they all learn the same phrase. Evolution Chatot does not evolve. Game Info In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness, as well as Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky, Chatot is a supporting character in the game as the Guild-Master's assistant and taskmaster. He is displayed as hardheaded, stubborn, and rash. Although he has a somewhat minor role, Chatot plays a big role in the anime series. Locations |type= |diamondpearl=Routes 222, 224 (morning and day) |dprarity=Common |platinum=Routes 213, 218, 222 (morning) |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Sprout Tower, Bell Tower, Burned Tower (Sinnoh Sound) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Route 12 |xyrarity=Rare}} Side Game Locations |type= |PMD2=Spacial Rift (B1-B6) |Ranger2=Pueltown}} Pokédex Entries |type2= |gen=IV |diamond=It can learn and speak human words. If they gather, they all learn the same saying. |pearl=It keeps rhythm by flicking its tail feathers like a metronome. It imitates human speech. |platinum=Its tongue is just like a human's. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech. |heartgold=It mimics the cries of other Pokémon to trick them into thinking it's one of them. This way they won't attack it. |soulsilver=It mimics the cries of other Pokémon to trick them into thinking it's one of them. This way they won't attack it. |black=Its tongue is just like a human's. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech. |white=Its tongue is just like a human's. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech. |black 2=Its tongue is just like a human's. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech. |white 2=Its tongue is just like a human's. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech. |x=It mimics the cries of other Pokémon to trick them into thinking it's one of them. This way they won't attack it. |y=It can learn and speak human words. If they gather, they all learn the same saying. |or=It mimics the cries of other Pokémon to trick them into thinking it's one of them. This way they won't attack it. |as=It can learn and speak human words. If they gather, they all learn the same saying.}} Sprites |type2= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= |xysprs= |xysprf= |xysprfs= |VIback= |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs= }} Appearances Anime In the anime, Chatot was first seen in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea as The Phantom's pet. In the anime, a Chatot was the previous year's champion of a Pokémon Cosplay Convention by singing like a Jigglypuff then a Lapras. Chatot was Wigglytuff's assistant for his guild in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness special. A Chatot also appeared as a partner of an Officer Jenny who calls herself Wild Jenny in "Stealing a Conversation". Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Pearl owns a male Chatot that was his first Pokémon. He is a fairly strong and is occasionally used for battling. Trivia Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon